You Could Be Happy
by Tragically Capricious
Summary: This is a story of how a young boy named Karkat Vantas's whole world changes. Dancing has always been a huge part of his life, what happens when a debilitating car crash takes that away, and has him moving away from the life he knew in England to a new one in America with his older brother Kankri? There he is introduced to the preforming arts, and even more, John Egbert.


_So I have had a lot of time finalizing things for this Fan-Fiction, and I mean a LOT. About 5 months to be exact! I'm really hoping to get feedback on this piece, positive or negative. I'll take what I can get, and improve on the chapter, along with any upcoming chapters. There will be slight out of characterness, along with mixed up age between the beta and alpha kid. I hope you guys enjoy!_

_Trigger warnings: Gore, Death, Angst, Bullying, Cursing_

**I DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK, ALL CREADIT GOES TO THE ALL MIGHTY HUSSIE!**

**Ch1. The ups and the downs**

We were stopped at a red light at a rather empty intersection. We could have just drove trough it, but my father, who sat in the drivers seat next to me, was incredibly over cautious when it came to driving. In fact, he was incredibly over cautious about practically everything he did. I was ok with that though, its not like I was in any particular rush to go home that night. My eyes focused on the melancholy rain droplets as they slid down the window of the car, taking comfort in the fact I was warm and dry thanks to the heat that blasted through the car.

I slumped back in my seat, a feeling of fatigue washed over my tired and weary body. That day had been a long and certainly tiring one indeed. The state wide free-style dance competition finals had been held today, and years of training had paid off generously. I looked in the mirror and spotted the gleaming golden first place trophy sitting in the back seat, and smirked. It hadn't been easy, oh hell no. But to me, at this very moment, it had been worth all the time and effort put in.

The light turned green, and the car jerked forward as my dad ease on the gas peddle. The car pulled forward and made it not even half way through the intersection when a truck came barreling through and smashed into the side of the car, my fathers side.

Everything seemed to slow down, as the silver Volvo my dad drove in flipped. The seatbelt that had been across my body had snapped when my body was thrown forward. My knees smashed into the dash board, and I felt something in them snap, pain shot through my body. My head smashed into the window and everything went black for a moment, and when I could see again, the car had come to a complete stop on its back. My body was cold aside from the warmth spreading on the side of my head were it came into contact with the now shattered window.

I shifted my gaze to asses the damage done to the rest of my body, and immediately felt a wave of nausea wash over me. My legs were both bending at odd angles, there would defiantly be some permanent scarring. My neck ached some, but it was nothing I couldn't handle. I brought one of my hands up to my head, and found out it was bleeding pretty badly. That could not be good at all. My right arm ached badly as well.

I shifted my gaze over to my father, who had been silent the entire time. I regretted in almost instantly, I felt bile churn in my stomach, and I threw up. Due to my current upside down position, it went allover my face, and got in my hair.

My father was no doubt dead in the seat next to me. The steering wheel clutched so tightly in is hand that he tour it off the car, and the steering shaft punctured through his chest. It was apparent that his seatbelt had snapped as well. His side of the car had been basically caved in, and his body was mangled.

My vision was growing blurrier and blurrier as the seconds ticked away. Soon I would no doubt join him in a blissful eternal slumber.

I heard the slam of a car door, and the sound of frantic footsteps as somebody approached the scene of the accident, "Oh my god-Rick call 911!" and then lulled out of consciousness.

There was a dull throbbing in my head, along with this sullen and defeating feeling of loss and anguish. Matching the pain in my head, there was a stinging in my knees that were like no other pain I had experienced in my lifetime. My whole body ached in fact. Why is that, I wonder? Memories were blurring in and out, and I was getting bits and pieces of information, but none of it stayed in my thoughts long enough for me to really process what any of it was.

Thoughts of cars, rain, and my dad were cycling through my head, and the more they did, the more this unrelenting feeling of tragic loss increased. This feeling was so familiar, but not in a good way. Defiantly not in a good way.

"He'll be ok...trouble...around...legs." An unfamiliar voice faded in and out of my subconscious. He said something about "He'll be ok", was he talking about me? How bad did I look? What happened?

"...brother...should live with me...can't take...away..." Was that Kankri? How did he get to England, wasn't he in America studying at Harvard?

"...papers...filled out...when he wakes up..." I could slowly feel myself being pulled from the slumbering state.

"Will...get to see him again...distance between England and America..." Sollux? What happened?

I felt gentle pressure of a hand wrapping around mine, it was soft and caring. My eyes cracked open ever so slightly testing the surrounding atmosphere of the room, only to be blinded by a scorching bright light and further increasing the aching in my head. My face scrunched up in an attempt to avoid the harsh brightness of the room's surrounding. Finally working up the courage to fully open my eyes, the first ting I noticed was I was in the room of a hospital, equipped with your typical stark white walls, medical equipment, and the gentle scent of disinfectant. My brother, Kankri, was talking with the doctor who was examining x-rays, presumably mine for whatever reason that may be, in the corner of the room. He was to preoccupied discussing paper work, I think, to notice I have woken up. My best friend, Sollux, and his younger brother Mituna, were at my bedside. Mituna was clutching my hand in his, sitting in a seat next to me leaning onto the bed passed out. Poor guy, must have tuckered himself out. He was only one year younger than Sollux and I, but he suffered from autism, and often tired himself out easily. I hope he wasn't too worried about me.

Sollux, on the other hand, was standing next to his brother, though seemingly preoccupied with the conversation going on between my brother and the doctor. Sollux's father passed out in a chair on the other side of the bed, I must have worried them all a shit ton...

The only person who was missing, to my dismay, was my father.

"His insurance will cover the hospital bill, along with the bill for the prosthetic legs. The recovery process will be a long one, but I have reason to believe, that with a little hard work he should be up and walking within a month or two on his own, until then, he will need crutches to help him get around."

"Where's dad?" I finally spoke up, getting everyone who was awake in the room's attention, even making Sollux jump up slightly in surprise, "Why isn't dad here?" I spoke up again.

Kankri looked to everyone in the room, Sollux nodded and gave Mituna a little shake, "Come on buddy, we have to go get you breakfast, you haven't eaten anything since last night." Sollux spoke calmly. Dichromatic eyes, not unlike his older brother's, popped open. With a huge yawn he stretched his arms high above his head. The younger Captor looked up at his brother with a sleepy look, then looked to me and instantly became alert.

"Thollux, how come you didn't wake me up when Karkat came too?" The younger brother complained.

"He just woke up, now come on. Kankri needs to talk with him, and we need to get some food in you. " Sollux picked up his younger brothers favorite helmet and passed it to him, "We can come back later, I promise. Now put this on." He gave his younger brother a tired smile. Mituna understood, letting go of my hand and putting his favorite yellow helmet on his head, he stood up and stretched is legs out.

Sollux then shifted his attention to his father who was napping as well, "Dad, we need to go now." Psyonic was always a light sleeper, and was almost instantly awoken by his son. He gave one look to me, and immediately understood. The trio was all ready to leave, but not without Sollux giving me one last look, "See you later Karkat." and with a smile they were gone. the doctor left to the hallway, giving the brothers privacy.

"Kankri, what happened? Were is dad?"

My brother walked over to me and took the seat that Mituna had been napping in previously, his facial futures were melancholy, "Karkat, you've been unconscious for three days... you and dad got into a pretty serious car crash-", memories of the crash flooded my head, flipping over, the seatbelts snapping, my head hitting the window, my knees smashing into the dash board, then finally I remembered what happened to my father. I now knew why he wasn't here in the hospital room with me. My dad was stabbed through the chest with the steering column, he was dead.

My head was spinning again, and I felt like I was going to throw up again. Tears began to stream down my face, "-At the end of the week you'll be coming with me back to the states. Your doctor appointed me to a good physical therapist in Massachusetts I can bring you to as well, he said he can have you up and walking in a little more than a month-"

"What's wrong with my legs!" I shout, frantically ripping the covers off, revealing two wrapped up stubs were my knees connected to my shins. shins and feet completely gone. The spinning in my head increased almost ten fold, and I felt my stomach churn uncomfortably, "Kankri, what happened to my shins?" my voice was a whisper, too shocked and distraught to comprehend the situation.

"During the crash, your knees smashed into the dash board so hard it completely severed the nerves in both your knees, cutting off all use of your shins. They had to amputate them so you wouldn't loose both your legs completely." It was at this point, I was sure I was going to throw up.

Kankri put his hand on my shoulder, "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry Karkat..."

_And thus begins Karkat's story! Although things seem rather bleak now, I can assure you thinks will pick up in the next chapter!_

_Until then, I suppose! _


End file.
